


More Than One Way

by JaneDavitt



Series: Dan and Tyler [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: A Dan and Tyler drabble, set after Wild Raspberries but before Wintergreen.





	More Than One Way

Dan's eyes were closed, his lips shaping the words of the song his iPod was feeding him, a tuneless drone itching Tyler's ears. He contemplated walking over and peeling Dan's fingers from the bright red iPod, then putting them on him. Tyler had body parts that liked to be clutched lovingly, tightly, too.

But Dan pouting was hell, and Tyler didn't want to lose a finger.

He began to strip instead, tossing his discarded clothes at Dan.

By the time Tyler was unbuttoning his shirt, Dan was grinning, half-naked, and hard, the iPod slipping out of sight behind a cushion.


End file.
